Yami's Nightmare
by Zafookie
Summary: O.K. I'm not really good at writing this. Yami is basically stuck in a 5-year old kids body and every thing turns for the worse cause nobody listens to him. Its working progress so give me any suggestions. Chapter 7 finished
1. Introduction

Zookie: Hello! I'm here to "attempt" to write a fanfic and my yami criticising all the way  
  
Zinka: Hey its my job I can't help it…it comes to me so…naturally  
  
Zookie: Uh-huh we all believe you alright  
  
Zinka: What do you think I've been doing all this time?  
  
Zookie: Hurry up and say the disclaimer so that we can get this show on the road.  
  
Zinka: (sigh) Zookie does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters she only owns some of her thoughts and ideas and me and her.  
  
Zookie: O.K. now shut up like a good doggy so that I can tell my readers something really briefly about the fic.  
  
Zinka: -_-  
  
Zookie: O.K. briefly before you start to read this (alright maybe not that briefly). I don't like writing lovey dovey fics so most of the ones I do will be humour or mystery so I will not incorporate the romance type of love in these stories. Secondly I really am not good at using Tea in these stories (I'm really sorry to all the Tea likers its not that I hate her I just don't know how to use her) so you won't see much of her until I learn to control her. Thirdly I don't know what it is about Yami that makes me wanna pick on him so much I guess in the tv shows he is shown so proud and brave I guess I just wanna tamper with that and see what happens when he is in "awkward" situations. By the way me or my Yami might be coming in the fic now and then you know just for fun.  
  
Zinka: You call that brief?! I could have jogged to china and back by that time.  
  
Zookie: Ha Ha  
  
Zinka: Shall we get this over with before I shoot myself  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yami's Nightmare  
  
Start of the Nightmare  
  
"Come on yami open your mouth its only peas…"  
  
"No…I'm not a kid I'm not let me go this is hell I tell you I didn't deserve this HELP!"  
  
Yami wakes up trembling he had had the most horrific dream he had ever had. No it wasn't with monsters or an evil lunatic squirrel trying to take over the world (Where the hell did that come from?) his most horrific dream was…was…he was being treated like a 5-year-old kid. It was very frustrating he could see it was he was still himself a 5000-year-old pharaoh but to others he resembled a 5-year-old to which they would want to take care of him and in a comic sense "over-loving" him. He looked around and saw that he had fallen asleep on the couch the previous night. He got up and went into the kitchen where he found Yugi eating cereal.  
  
Yami: Yugi I had the worst dream where I was being treated like a 5-year-old kid…  
  
Yugi: (eating cereal) that's nice  
  
Yami: Are you even listening?  
  
Yugi: Bad dream, being treated like a 5-year-old  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Yugi: By the way we have to meet Tristan and Joey downtown there's a great new magic attraction  
  
Yami: Great  
  
Yugi: So tell me how was being treated like a 5 year-old like?  
  
Yami: Complete Hell  
  
Yugi: Was it something like this…  
  
Yugi took his spoon of cereal and started to wave it around in front of yami's mouth.  
  
Yugi: O.K open your mouth so the boat can get into the harbour…come on its just the last spoon.  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Yami and Yugi go downtown where they meet Tristan and Joey and sit down for the magic show. The show was pretty good the main highlight was when a weird green glowey-thingy flew outwards and hit Yami who said he was fine but by the end of the night Yami found a significant change had come over him.  
  
Yami: BLOODY HELL! I've shrunk  
  
Yugi: Hey you're shorter than me now that's saying something  
  
Joey: We should go ask that Gypsy that shot that thing at you to see if there is a cure.  
  
So they go around the back and talk to the Gypsy she immediately ushers Joey, Tristan and Yugi out so she can talk to Yami.  
  
Yami: What is it? And why did my friends have to go outside?  
  
Gypsy: To warn you.  
  
Yami: Warn of what  
  
Gypsy: That spell was a youth spell that went bad before I could control it it flew off and hit you.  
  
Yami: Is this good or bad  
  
Gypsy: Bad very bad thought the spell will wear off its effects in 7 days starting from today there is a VERY LARGE side-effect.  
  
Yami: What  
  
Gypsy: Well to yourself you look like and sound like yourself except for your height but to others you are a mere 5-year-old who looks like you when you were 5 and they wish to take care of you and love you uncontrollably!   
  
Yami: WHAT NO! THAT'S A NIGHTMARE. You had a spell surely you must have an anti-spell.  
  
Gypsy: I told you the effects will wear off in 7 days…and by the way what you say wont matter either to them it so if you say "Damn it that hurt!" they'll hear "Ouch that hurt" and when you look in the mirror only then can you see what they are seeing and hearing.  
  
Yami: No that would be complete hell please you have to help me  
  
Gypsy: I told you 7 days now I suggest you get the worst over with.  
  
She led him out to where Yugi, Joey and Tristan were standing and looking at him with big smiles. Yami groaned softly.  
  
Yugi: There he is how's about we get you home and get something in your tummy you must be starving.  
  
He gently kept patting his belly while he was saying this  
  
Yami: 0_0  
  
Before Yami could react or say anything Tristan had picked him up and they were taking him home. No matter how much Yami squirmed against Tristan he couldn't get free no wonder he was 2/3 smaller! He had to wait until he got home to see what hell would set loose. 


	2. Day 1

Day 1: Bad Meals and Barney Videos  
  
When they reached Yugi's House there was a humungous rush for resources on how to take care of a 5 year-old kid. Hey I know Joey, Tristan and Yugi are all very bright but lets face it they wouldn't know how to take care of a 5 year-old boy. While all this was happening Yami slipped into the Kitchen Yami managed to get the telephone directory with great difficulty and began looking for the name of that magic show.  
  
Yami: Makas…Mangoes…here it is Mungo's Magic show.  
  
He dialled the number and asked for the gypsy  
  
Yami: You better help me out of this!  
  
Gypsy: I told you 7 days don't you understand…  
  
Yami: No you don't understand this is my nightmare I am in nightmare get me out!  
  
Gypsy: Patience is a virtue posses it if you can by the way a word of advice don't let the kid take control.  
  
Yami: What?!?!?!!?  
  
Gypsy: what I'm saying is that you might be saying "No" in your actual form but your kid form might be saying "yes"  
  
Yami: What! but I'm fine now  
  
Gypsy: Oh in the beginning its fine but it creeps up on you slowly and drives you insane remember fight it… alright for your sake I'll try and find a spell so that you body functions are not taken over but I have no control over what you say.  
  
(Gypsy hangs up)  
  
Yami: No good ruddy Gypsy  
  
"There he is"  
  
Yami's stomach turned and before he could make a run for it Tristan had swiftly picked him up and was taking him into the dining room where he put him on a chair.  
  
Tristan: So Yugi what do we feed him?  
  
Yugi was looking through a huge book entitled "Kids"   
  
Yugi: the food should be soft yet chewable not too hard as the child is not used to full solids yet.  
  
Yami: What nonsense! Yugi its me Yami!!!  
  
Yugi: So your name is Yami? What a small world we have friend whose name is Yami as well. Hey I wonder where Yami is?  
  
Yami: (groan) That's it I'm gonna get out of here!  
  
He tried to get out of the chair but he couldn't even move.  
  
Yami: What the Hell?!  
  
Then he remembered what the gypsy had said beat the kid. No matter how hard he tried the most Yami could do was move his little finger. While he was struggling with this the others were arguing about what to feed him.  
  
Tristan: Brussel Sprouts are pretty soft when steamed  
  
Joey: Yuck! There's no way I steaming those  
  
Yugi: What about Peas?  
  
Everyone except Yami: O.K.  
  
Suddenly Yami remembered his dream. The voice trying to make him eat peas. Horrible, disgusting peas and now he can't even get out of the ruddy chair. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it and then it came…(Dum Dum Duuumnmm) the big bowl of peas.  
  
Yugi: O.K. yami open up here comes the plane  
  
Yami: Yugi have you gone mad?? Don't treat me like I'm 5…  
  
Before he could say another word his mouth and opened and he could not close then came…the spoonful after spoonful of peas. Disgusting green slime like ooze flowed in his mouth and he could do nothing about it it was only on the last spoonful he thought of something.  
  
Yugi: Come on last mouthful  
  
Yami: You wait Yugi I'll…  
  
In went the last spoonful after which Yugi thoroughly wiped his mouth with a wet paper towel.  
  
Yugi: Now go in the lounge Tristan and Joey will be bringing some videos over.  
  
Yami felt himself running into the lounge and then he saw it his escape the crack underneath the sofa and live out the 7 days there. It was coming…coming…no…wait…he was stopping!!…sitting down…get up you dumb kid! But it was too late his child body had set itself down in the middle of the lounge in front of the T.v. and with that Joey, Tristan and Yugi came through the door.  
  
Joey: O.K. the video store had Barney or Blue Clues so take your pick  
  
Yami: No not Barney! God not Barney!  
  
Then with a certain helplessness he could feel his own lips forming the word Barney.   
  
So there they sat watching Barney for 6 continuous hours until all 4 boys fell asleep in the living room. 


	3. Day 2

Day 2: Duelling and Bedtime  
  
The next day all 4 boys woke up at 1 pm seeing as they wouldn't be able to do anything by the time they got ready the sat home and were duelling each other Tristan wanted to duel Yugi so Joey was "stuck" with Yami.  
  
Joey: Why'd I have to be stuck with the squirt?  
  
Yami: Joey I could beat you in a second!!!!  
  
Joey: Beat me eh? Lets see about that   
  
So they duelled and to Yami's surprise he kept making dumb move after dumb move forgetting he had no control over his hands he had foolishly chosen to duel Joey and Lost! Joey quite pleased with his victory continued to duel him until 6 that evening.  
  
Yami: Nooooooo! I lost I can't loose I'm the king of games!!!  
  
Yugi: (yawn) I think id better go to bed now and its Yami's bedtime aswell.  
  
Yami: Bedtime? Yugi I'm an almighty Pharaoh. PHARAOH'S DON"T HAVE BEDTIME!!!!!  
  
Though if anyone had heard him it would have been quite ironic as his body immediately got up and followed Yugi to the spare bedroom. Where he immediately got into the bed and made himself comfy.  
  
Yugi: If you want I can read you a bedtime story  
  
Yami: Hell NO!  
  
IN the mirror reflection across the room he could see his child face slowly nod  
  
Yami: Nnooooooooo!  
  
Yugi: Well once upon a time there were 3 little pigs….  
  
As if that wasn't bad enough just before he was about to fall asleep his thumb was coming towards his mouth.  
  
Yami: No getaway! Go away! Shoo! Bad Thumb! Naughty Thumb!  
  
But it was no use the thumb went into his mouth and soon after he felt his mouth slowly sucking on it. He closed his eyes in desperation. Well 2 down and 5 to go.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zookie: O.K. here I ran out of ideas so this was probably a bludge day I promise I will make the next ones more exciting.  
  
Zinka: Too late you've lost them  
  
Zookie: Could you at least make one positive remark?  
  
Zinka: Think about it this way at this story is better than…  
  
Zookie: than…  
  
Zinka: actually it isn't better than anything   
  
Zookie: (anime fall) 


	4. Day 3

Day 3: The dreaded doctor  
  
"Bring Bring" went the phone  
  
Yami's eyes immediately opened and he realised two things  
  
a)It was very early and he was the only one awake and   
  
b)He was the only one awake  
  
At first he decided to ignore it but then realized that it might be that crazy old gypsy with some sort of remedy for his body. O.K. the now the phone was in the kitchen so the first thing he had to do was get his thumb out of his mouth it took a little while but he managed to do it. He realised that his child body was still asleep and that it would be a little easier to control. Slowly he lugged himself and his body into the kitchen as the phone was still ringing.  
  
"That better be her or else…" he thought as he fought his way into the kitchen  
  
He finally picked up the phone and answered  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ah that would be you would it?"  
  
"Listen you had better have a remedy for this or…"  
  
"Relax relax I've done my homework and I've got a remedy it will give you total control of your body but might censor out your speech a little"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Well here's what you do take 6 ice cubes and at exactly 5:00 am go outside and individually melt each one in you mouth"  
  
"What are you crazy it must be 5 degrees out there!?"  
  
"Do you want your body or not?"  
  
"Oh alright I'll do it"  
  
He put down the phone and looked at the time there were still 15 minutes till 5 so he had better get to work he slowly went into then lounge room and slowly dragged in a chair to put in front of the fridge (I cannot emphasize slowly) and with a little difficulty knocked out 6 ice cubes into a bowl. Then holding the bowl very carefully so as he didn't drop it he went outside and sat down on the ground and began the antagonizing process of melting each one in his mouth and the oncoming winds didn't help. After about the 3rd cube he did begin to feel like a child cold and unprotected but he knew he had to keep going and finally at around what he thought was 6:00am he finished the cubes. He stumbled into the house he found that all the lights were on and Yugi was on the phone looking worried but immediately put his hand on the receiver as Yami stumbled in.  
  
Yugi: Where have you been I have been worried sick!  
  
Yami: I…well…you see  
  
And with those words he collapsed face down on the carpet to tried and out off strength.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When yami came to he was on the couch with 3 quilts on tops off him he took these off as he was beginning to sweat and sat up. By doing so he realised that the spell had worked!  
  
Yami: Yes I have my body!  
  
Yugi: What are you babbling about (he came out off the kitchen holding a small medicine kit)  
  
Yami: Yugi you don't understand I…  
  
Yugi: Ok now you just rest don't talk just rest and keep you energy  
  
Yami realized that his voice was probably normal as well but could not do anything about it as a thermometer was shoved into his mouth. He just sat there watching Yugi look through the kit it was as thought he was looking for something but what could it be? Finally he found it it was a small piece of rectangular paper…it was the doctors card (Dum Dum Duuuummmmm).  
  
He watched with absolute dread as Yugi picked up the phone asked the nurse what he should do  
  
Yugi: Yes he has a fever but I worried he might get hypothermia (is that how you spell it?)  
  
More buzzing came from the other end of the line Yugi looked at his wristwatch Yugi: Yeah sure I'll bring him in around half an hours time.  
  
Yami's stomach lurched there was no way he was going to doctors if Yugi wanted him to go he was gonna have to catch him…  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yugi looked everywhere but could not find him and yet he was in the most obvious place under his bed. Yami lay down close to the ground and tried to breathe as softly as possible so Yugi would not hear him. Yugi had already caught him once and managed to get him to wear a sweater but that wasn't gonna make him go.   
  
While Yami was too busy looking out through the side of the bed when Yugi snuck up towards the foot and Gently but firmly picked him up. Yami struggled but than gave up Yugi might be the shortest person in the group but as they say "Short people are the strongest in grip". With Yami firmly in his grip he walked out and caught a bus. All the way through the bus Yami looked for a weakness in Yugi's grip but failed to find one as the finally arrived at the doctors clinic.  
  
There was no one in the waiting room so the nurse ushered them into the office and told them the doctor would be with them in 5 minutes. Yami was hoping yugi would put him down on patients table (you know the stretcher like thing) but Yugi held firmly and sat down with him sometimes he thought Yugi cared too much.  
  
Soon the doctor entered and Yami's stomach lurched he had to get out before he was tortured by this lunatic  
  
Doctor Nick: Hi everybody!  
  
Everyone except yami: Hi Doctor Nick!  
  
Doctor Nick: So what seems to be the problem?  
  
Yugi: Well he has a very high fever cause he was out in the cold this morning and I'm afraid he might catch hypothermia   
  
Doctor: Well he looks alright probably just a normal fever just set him down on the table and I'll examine him  
  
Yugi set him down on the patients table and Yami who realised this is probably just a normal check up decided to play along after all what could possibly happen?  
  
The doctor took Yami's temperature and asked him to cough and sneeze and based on this he gave his verdict.  
  
Doctor: Oh no it is terrible, terrible…  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Doctor: he is fine now but there might be a 0.5% chance that he might catch hypo…hypo…  
  
Yugi: Hypothermia?  
  
Doctor: Yes that's right! Now just let me get his shot ready  
  
While the Doctors back was turned and Yugi was off his guard Yami jumped off the table and ran into the operating theatre, which was connected, to the office.  
  
Yugi: Yami come back here!  
  
Doctor: Don't worry I'll just go in and give him his shot  
  
Yugi: Well good luck  
  
Holding the injection in his hand he wandered in the theatre as there was no one inside he didn't bother turn on the light so he wouldn't surprise the little fellow. In the dark he saw Yami crouched under a blanket (ok he was crouched like this first sit on your knees then crouch down so your face nearly touches the floor) his "back side" was in view and with that Doctor Nick gave a sly grin. He got close enough to Yami and when the time was right he made he jump.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As he entered the game shop Yami was still rubbing his butt from where the doctor had injected the antibiotic he had been offered a band aid but we know why he refused. He went inside and started to watch a little TV but began to feel drowsy.   
  
"It must be the injection"  
  
He stumbled to the couch drowsy from sleep he stumbled to the couch and fell into a deep sleep. 


	5. Day 4 Part 1

Day 4: A day at school (Part 1)  
  
Yami woke up quite early the next morning it wasn't because he was sleepy it was because he was hungry. It felt like a crime to leave his toasty place on the couch to and get something to eat. He went in and saw that Tristan, Joey and Yugi were sitting at the Table discussing where they should leave him for the day seeing as they couldn't leave him at home.  
  
Joey: We should leave him at one of those day-care centres   
  
Tristan: No he looks too sick he needs our company  
  
Yugi: Tristan is right we can leave him at the day care tomorrow but today we should probably take him to school today  
  
Tristan: OK how do we convince the teachers to let him stay at school  
  
Joey: leave that to me  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When they entered the classroom Tristan and Yugi watched as Joey went over to the teacher and started explaining all this things to her. At the end out of confusion she said that yami could stay with them through the classes.  
  
Tristan: Joey what did you say?  
  
Joey: I told her that this is Yugi's foreign and Yugi wanted him to come to school in order to expose him to the school environment so that when his time comes he will be so used to it he excels.  
  
Tristan & Yugi: 0_0  
  
Joey: What!? I got it off Law and Order  
  
So commenced the first lesson and technically Yami's "first day" at school. The first lesson was history and all the boring theory (I mean the really boring as in having to guess who Epimedes was) so for this Yami crept under Yugi's desk put his back against his legs. He was still drowsy whether it was fever or the effects of the injection that he did not know but all he knew right now was that he needed his sleep. He was sleeping for around 5 minutes when the noise of that irritating teacher woke him up. It was apparently one of those question sessions (you know where the teachers ask you questions jut to test your knowledge.  
  
Teacher: What was the name of Cleopatra's eldest sister?  
  
Class: (blank)  
  
Teacher: Come on some one must know it!  
  
Yami now getting annoyed shouted out the first name that came into his mind  
  
Yami: Trypheana  
  
Teacher: Yes that's correct well done Yugi  
  
Yugi: (a little startled) umm yeah  
  
Yami fell asleep again only to be woken again by Yugi  
  
Yami: What!  
  
Yugi: Time to go its time for the next lesson  
  
Yami: Come on I've only been asleep for 5 minutes  
  
Yugi: Try 50 minutes  
  
Yami : I don't care how long I've been asleep the fact is I'm sleeping now  
  
Yugi: Come here you   
  
With that Yugi picked up Yami who still continued to sleep and when he got to the next class choosing a seat at the back he set Yami down underneath the desk.  
  
Yami slept and continued to sleep until he woke up when he found that the hard ground and carpet were digging into his ribs. Still groggy from the sleep he looked around and saw what looked like a curved bed thinking it would be good enough he crawled over to it and slept in a dreamless sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Teacher: Alright class have a good lunch  
  
Joey: Yugi where is the kid?  
  
Yugi: What he was here…oh no  
  
The looked absolutely everywhere but couldn't find him then Joey came up with one of his brilliant ideas (well actually one of my ideas)  
  
Joey: We should do what we did with my cat  
  
Tristan: As in strip of its fur   
  
Joey: What? That was your cat I'm talking about my cat  
  
Yugi: What is it Joey?  
  
Joey: Well since we are in the music room it'll work better we make a lot of noise and then the kid will come out running just like the cat  
  
Yugi: Seems a bit barbaric  
  
Joey: Got any better ideas?  
  
Yugi: (sigh) Alright lets get to work.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yami woke up and looked around him. He felt so comfortable it was white all around him and he felt so comfortable relaxed and had no worries. Have a look around him he realised he had wandered into the Bass Drum and that he had slept there for the whole of…  
  
BANG BANG BANG 


	6. Day 4 Part 2

Day 4: A Day at School (Part 2)  
  
Yami held onto yugi's leg as yugi took out his books for his next lesson because his visions was still as a certain someone had nearly tried to blow his eardrums out of head! He vision was getting better but his hearing was very poor.  
  
Joey: Sorry Yugi I thought it would only scare him how was I supposed to know that he was inside the actual drum  
  
Yugi: Its alright Joey what's done is done  
  
Yami: Softie!  
  
Once they had finished taking out their books they headed for the last lesson of the day, which at that time happened to be home economics. Yugi carefully thought out what he was going to do to ensure this time that Yami got into absolutely no trouble whatsoever. No knifes, no graters, no frying pans only a bowl and a wooden spoon.   
  
They sat down in the class yami choosing to sit underneath Yugi's desk while they were instructed what to do.  
  
Teacher: Today our focus will be chocolate chip cookies   
  
Yugi let out a sigh of relief a harmless topic. The only thing he had to worry about was how to keep yami from getting trapped inside the oven and that shouldn't be too much trouble.   
  
Teacher: Okay now break-up into 2's and remember, "hygiene and safety is…"  
  
Class (annoyed): number one concern   
  
While Yugi got the ingredients (honestly don't you hate those plastic ones?) Yami looked over the recipe. When Yugi came back Yami decided he might as well have fun with this he had always wanted to learn how to cook ever since the time he had "accidentally" blown the oven up. He smiled when he thought back to that moment it took them a week to clean out the extinguisher foam from the oven.  
  
As soon as yugi came back yami was asking the questions.  
  
Yami: Can I grate the chocolate? (he grabbed a grater)  
  
Yugi: No maybe next time (takes grater away)  
  
Yami: Oh…can I chop the nuts? (picking up big shiny knife)  
  
Yugi (nervous): umm…maybe when you're older (takes away knife)  
  
Yami (annoyed): Than what can I do?  
  
Yugi: You have two of the most important jobs   
  
Yami: what?  
  
Yugi: (leans in closer with an excited look on his face) you're the "put-in-and-stir-kid" as well as the "take-the-wipe-cloth-to-the-washing-machine-person"  
  
Yami: -_-   
  
And so the exciting process began well it would have been exciting if yami if he had actually been allowed to do anything all he did was sit there and mix it all together. No knifes no graters yugi knew how to take the fun out of cooking.  
  
When the biscuits were in the oven and yugi gave yami his second what he thought harmless task.  
  
Yugi: Now yami your last mission is to take this cloth to the washing machine can you handle it?  
  
Yami: Just give me the wretched thing.  
  
Yami wandered over to the washing machine just as he was close enough to it he bumped into the towel rack causing dirty towels to fall on top of him. It just so happened that the teacher saw what had happened and shaking her head put the whole bundle in the washing machine not realising that she had placed someone inside. After which she set the washing machine to go through the whole spin cycle.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yami was finally able to poke his head out of the towels and see where he was. He had felt someone picking him up and dropping him (literally) he would have said something if he hadn't been aged by a towel. He took a close look around but seeing as it was so dark he figured he was in a hole of some kind.  
  
Suddenly he let out a gasp he felt cold water rising up towards his ankles and the walls around him began to move slowly. He realised where he was but before he could yell out and shout the walls moved faster than ever and his cries were muffled and lost.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yugi kept watch over the cookies seeing as they weren't golden yet but quite brown and didn't want them to burn. He was beginning to wonder where Yami was he wasn't worried that he would be in some sort of trouble he was confident that he had ruled out all the possibilities. He thought he would be with Joey and Tristan he had to admit that those guys were funny in the kitchen I mean they were the only ones he knew who could actually burn water. He however refuse to leave his oven he still remembered his own oven incident.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice broke his thoughts.  
  
Teacher: Yugi would you mind sorting these washed towels into their separate colours? The science teacher wants them for a science experiment.  
  
Yugi: Sure thing  
  
Yugi turned off his oven and started to sort the towels. He realised that he would get confused if he kept saying the colours in his head so he said them out loud.  
  
Yugi: Blue…white…blue…yellow…white…white…blue…half-dead yami…yell-Oh my god Yami!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Joey got Yugi's books out of his locker seeing as Yugi was now holding Yami. Yugi refused to leave him and had even put his jacket him and he was worried sick about him it took them an hour to get him to wake up. Yami was coughing still trying to get the excess water and suds out of his system. Right now all he wanted was to get home get some sleep and rest heck he didn't care if yugi told him a story he just wanted to rest.  
  
Yugi began his way home being accompanied by Tristan and Joey. Yami who was a little more awake by now was listening in on the conversation.  
  
Yugi: seriously I'm really worried  
  
Joey: Just take him to the doctor  
  
Yami's insides clenched with fear from the last experience that he had with the doctor.  
  
Yugi: I don't know it was luck the other day that the waiting room was empty on a weekday it would be full  
  
Tristan: tell me about it the earliest appointment I could get was 2 weeks away  
  
Yami relaxed again he wouldn't have to go to the doctor.  
  
Yugi: If there was someway to see a doctor right now…  
  
Suddenly  
  
Doctor Nick: Hi everybody!  
  
Everyone except Yami: Hi Doctor Nick!  
  
Doctor Nick: Lets see I shall give him a flu shot combined with a few antibodies that should prevent hypothermia if it should be that drastic. (He loads the injection)  
  
By this time Yami had already tried to escape through Yugi's armpit but Yugi knowing his ways had caught him right there and his legs were hopelessly kicking against nothing. (Again his backside was facing the doctor)  
  
Doctor: Okay this won't hurt…not until I jab the needle in  
  
He took careful aim and plunged again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
By the time Yami and yugi got home Yami was extremely drowsy from the injection so he was put straight to bed. Yugi might have read him a story but he couldn't remember. He was just wondering what fate had on store for him tomorrow and whether it could get any worse.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zookie: Well I think that went well  
  
Zinka: Yeah right  
  
Zookie: Well since your not being positive I might tell them your secret  
  
Zinka: (sweating) you wouldn't  
  
Zookie: Everyone Zinka loves…  
  
Curtain falls  
  
Zinka: hehehehehe 


	7. Day 5

Zookie: OK just while Zinka's away I better tell you something Barney is going to return! Mwahahahahahahah…cough…cough…ok lets get on with it  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Day 5: The Amusement Park  
  
Yami opened his yes to see the sunlight pouring in through the window he got up   
  
and stretched his arms. Today was going to be a tough day to get through. He went in the hallway and looked around there was no one there. He sunk down to the kitchen hoping that he might be able to have a decent breakfast with no rotten veggies. He had spoken too soon for Yugi was already in the kitchen and making breakfast.  
  
Yugi: Morning I already made your breakfast  
  
With that he put a bowl of warm muesli on the table. Yami didn't mind muesli he had had something of the sort back in Egypt. So he sat down on the table and began to eat.  
  
Yugi: Today we are meeting Joey, Tristan and Serenity at the amusement park  
  
With that he threw a brochure down onto the table. It seemed they had a new rollercoaster opening today. Yami smiled maybe today might not be so bad after all.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yugi and Yami arrived at the park to find Joey and Tristan standing at the gate.  
  
Yugi: Where's Serenity  
  
Joey: She said she would be late had some stuff to do  
  
Yugi: Do you wanna go on a ride while we are waiting?  
  
Tristan: Shouldn't we wait for her?  
  
Joey: Go ahead lover boy but I'm going on a ride  
  
Tristan: (blush)  
  
So they went inside and looked around trying to find a ride that everyone would agree on first they passed by the horror train.  
  
Joey: Hey guys what about this one  
  
Yugi: No it would be too scary for yami  
  
Yami: That's nonsense come on lets go!  
  
Tristan: alright lets keep looking  
  
So they kept looking and they came to (the classic I tell you every amusement park has one of these) the Tunnel of Love  
  
Tristan: Now this is what I call a ride (he was dreaming about serenity)  
  
Joey: be great if you were girl   
  
Tristan: Hey watch it!  
  
And again they continued on and finally came to the soccer virtual reality game  
  
Joey: Now this is what I call a ride!  
  
Tristan: I don't know Joey neither or Yugi knows anything about sport  
  
Joey: Its really first you have to know is…blahblahblahblah (I'm sorry I didn't know what to write here)  
  
Yugi and Tristan crept away from him and soon after he realised that they had gone he followed sheepishly. Finally they found the ride that suited everyone the Sky cycle ride of Doom.  
  
Yugi: Perfect  
  
Joey: Great  
  
Tristan: Lets go!  
  
They were about to board the ride when the attendant butted  
  
Attendant: I'm sorry but the child can't board  
  
Yugi: Why not?   
  
The attendant pointed to the sign of a dumb looking shark saying "You must be taller than this flipper to go on this ride" and unfortunately Yami was 5 millimetres from the flipper.  
  
Joey: Come on buddy theres…  
  
Yugi: Its alright Joey we'll just find another ride.  
  
They went looking for another ride but it just so happened every ride seemed to have a height restriction and yami had to be below it. Finally they found a ride he could go on but everyone groaned at the thought of it…it was the merry go round.  
  
Tristan: You mean to tell me we have to go on that thong for the whole day?!  
  
Yugi(sigh): Well lets go on it once to pass the time just until serenity get here.  
  
Yami: Yugi do you really want to torture us with that ride.  
  
But they didn't have a choice it was the only ride they could go on and boy was it boring Joey was nearly asleep by the time it had stopped however by that Serenity had also arrived and she was just nuts over the "little" kid  
  
Serenity: Oh you're just an adorable little treasure (pinches cheek)  
  
Yami: I am not a little kid (breaks away)  
  
Tristan: Well what should we do? I wanted to go on some of the other rides but we can't cause of (shakes his head towards Yami)  
  
Yami: glares at him  
  
Serenity: We could leave him at the child-care centre here  
  
Joey: That's a great idea!  
  
Yugi: Gee I don't know I really don't to leave him  
  
Joey: come on Yugi look at what you are missing  
  
Joey waves his arm towards the rollercoaster as it passes by with a hoard of people screaming. Yugi smiles  
  
Yugi: Well then lets go  
  
Yami: Oh no you won't  
  
Yami grabbed Yugi's leg with all his might but yugi didn't care as long as he didn't run away he was fine. They go to the centre, which was basically a huge playpen with some women sitting in the corner reading a magazine. They finally pried Yami from Yugi's leg and set him in the playpen bid him goodbye and to be safe then left. However the Pharaoh had his own plans.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yami wasn't going to stay here and be treated like a kid he was gonna break out of this place and find something enjoyable to do. He looked over into the corner where the women was sitting she didn't seem to realise he was there so he climbed over the small gate and landed softly on the ground. He was home free.  
  
He decided he go and explore from behind the shops and stall so he wouldn't be seen by anyone he knew. He was wondering along minding his own business when he bumped into a familiar someone. Someone with blue eyes, brown hair, a powerful deck and a whole lot of attitude.  
  
Kaiba: What do you think you are doing!  
  
Yami ran he didn't kaiba to see him like this it was humiliating! So he kept running until he bumped into someone else. He looked up to see yellow and pruple feet and great green belly…he began to shudder with fear…it was Barney  
  
Barney: Hey you lucky kid you found me!  
  
He picked him up and gave him a great big hug and Yami was struggling with all his strength. Then began carrying him somewhere knowing he couldn't free himself he began crying out loud.  
  
Yami: YUGI!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yugi and the gang were and the video games arcade checking a couple of games when the announcement came on the small tv in the shop.  
  
Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen barney has finally found the child he has been looking for!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Serenity: Oh I heard about it they said he would be hiding somewhere and any child who could find him would get to go to the Barney Cave and get showered with everything related with him  
  
Joey: Man I feel sorry for that kid   
  
Announcer: And there he is!  
  
Joey: Hey Yug isn't that Yami?  
  
Yugi: Oh my god! Where is that cave!  
  
Tristan: Just around the corner but…  
  
Yugi didn't wait for him to finish he ran outside and around the corner and cut his way to the crowd to see Barney walking with Yami towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
Yugi:Yami!  
  
Yami: Yugi!  
  
Yugi tried to run farther to towards him when two guards came up in front of him he tried to jump over them but they caught him on his shoulder. Yugi looked up just in time to see the gates of the cave close.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yugi turned on the lights in the game shop again holding Yami. This time he was suffering from trauma not the flu. He was wearing a barney Hat he had gotten a gift bag but Yugi decided to dump it on the way home. He took off Yami's hat and put him to bed. Sighing he wondered what tomorrow held in store. 


End file.
